


Miracle of Mine

by WishfulDream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, On the Run, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulDream/pseuds/WishfulDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Spock is still in a relationship with Nyota, he and Jim are coerced into having sex by alien technology. In the aftermath, Jim realizes that he is pregnant. Spock decides to take the baby and raise it far away from Jim, who Spock deems an unfit parent. Jim is forced to go on the run to keep his unborn child from being stolen from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a prompt challenge at the KS Archive (ksarchive.com). All of the chapter titles are Vulcan words. I got the translations from this site: http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/. Enjoy guys! Please do not try to Beta my work. I will not appreciate it.

“We’re almost there, Papa!” Grayson declared from his place in the co-pilot seat, his excitement washing over Jim in a gentle wave. Jim smiled to himself as he took in the white, gold, and blue orb that was quickly growing larger in his ship’s view screen.

 

Grayson had been born an empath as well as a telepath, so Jim was well accustomed to his four year old son projecting his emotions. Selik had assured him that in time Grayson would learn to control and suppress this ability, but Jim was not-so-secretly grateful for being able to feel what his son did. It was never painful or uncomfortable to Jim and the knowledge that his precious and precocious son couldn’t hide when he was scared or hurt from him brought him quite a bit of relief.

 

It would probably freak most Vulcans out, Jim acknowledged, but Selik didn’t mind it either and he was the only Vulcan whose opinion mattered to him.

 

“It’ll be just a few more minutes, kiddo,” Jim told Grayson, gently ruffling his child’s floppy ebony hair.

 

Grayson grinned at him, his bright blue eyes twinkling momentarily, before the little boy turned his attention back to the planet that they were steadily getting closer to.

 

Hyon Tellis was a Class-M planet, neatly hidden away in one corner of the Frerris system, more than 80 light years from Earth, and more than 55 from Vafer Tor, or what was more commonly known as New Vulcan, even by those who knew better than to call it such. It was settled, although sparsely, by a mainly human population, although there was also a large alabaster temple, of all things, of an obscure Orion sect known as the Starveil, which was faithfully tended by a sisterhood of beautiful and kind priestesses.

 

There were certainly no Vulcans on Hyon Tellis, especially since so many were still flocking to the new colony in the aftermath of Nero, which was one of the factors that made Jim comfortable coming here without a disguise.

 

Hyon Tellis was a medium-sized planet, but was too far away from main shipping lanes to be of much interest to most traders. The planet possessed no dilithium mines, few minerals or precious metals, and there were no native plants that had any extraordinary value as either food or medicine. The climate was also hardly tropical, which was what most tourists liked best, it snowed for months at a time and there was only a brief window of truly pleasant weather. It could have made a good ski resort, Jim supposed, if it wasn’t so far away from everything else.

 

The colonists were usually able to raise enough food for themselves, but there was scarcely anything left over to export unless you were one of the few wealthy farmers, who normally sold their excess crops to other families in exchange for work anyway, and what mechanical manufacturing that took place on the planet was solely of standard everyday goods, nothing unique enough to be attractive to the average outsider. The people on Hyon Tellis lived simple lives, and were glad to do so.

 

The planet was also too far from either Klingon or Romulan space to be an attractive prospect for colonization or occupation, (which was often one and the same) and it was too far out of the way for slave traders to consider coming to ‘visit’. For all of these reasons, Hyon Tellis was almost certainly one of the quietest of inhabited planets in the galaxy.

 

There was really only one remarkable aspect about the planet that made traveling light-years off of Jim’s normal course worthwhile. Hyon Tellis was home of one of the finest breweries of Orion Fizzle Cider. The drink was a delicacy in Federation space because getting it from Orion traders, who were as likely to enslave or kill you as they were to sell to you, was an extremely dangerous task that few were willing to take on. The drink was also so complex that replicating it was simply impossible. The fact that the Priestesses on Hyon Tellis made it, and made it exceptionally well, was a well-kept secret, not because of intent, but because of the planet’s almost complete isolation.

 

Jim had been made aware of the brewery when he had rescued the High Priestess from Ferengi three years earlier and returned the very grateful Orion woman to her home. When Jim had gracefully refused the Starveil’s first offer of repayment, namely a massive orgy worshiping him, (which admittedly would have probably rocked, but Jim was trying to set a good example for his son so it was a no-go), the priestesses had instead insisted that he set up a system of trade with them. He bought the Fizzle Cider from them at a heavily discounted price, (because the Starveil didn’t believe in personal material possessions of any kind, and that included most forms of clothing), which Jim would then sell at a much higher price to the Infinite Sunset Resort on Risa every six months.

 

It was one of the two major trade deals, although there were several others too, that had made Jim one of the wealthiest individual traders in the Federation. Not that Jim had needed the credits to begin with, he had emptied out his bank account when he had left his former life behind and could have settled down on any out of the way planet and been set for life. But working the trade lanes had provided him with a benefit that was practically essential to his existence, the ability to trek through the stars.

 

The second lucrative trade deal he had Selik to thank for, and was one of the few he had scruples with, no matter how many times Selik reassured him about it. The older man had provided Jim with highly expensive and extremely rare seeds to grow a multitude of Vulcan fruits, vegetables, and edible flora when Jim had still been pregnant, as Vulcan foods, particularly those that hadn’t been replicated, were about the only things Jim could eat without becoming ill. He had pretty much existed on Plomeek soup, Gespar fruit and Favinit petal tea for months.

 

Jim had carefully cultivated a large garden of Vulcan foodstuffs in the middle level of his ship and had been richly rewarded with an overabundance of beautiful crops. Selik had been extremely impressed, especially in light of the fact that Vulcan crops were notoriously difficult to grow, and had suggested that he sell the excess.

 

Jim hadn’t liked that idea at all at first. He would have very much preferred to simply give the valuable, much needed crops and seeds to the colonists on Vafer Tor. Selik had provided him with a very logical explanation of why such action was, regrettably impossible, beginning with the incontrovertible fact that Jim Kirk was very much a wanted man and ending with the reality that any attempt to donate the coveted plants, even in a disguise, would result in his arrest. Jim had conceded, rather reluctantly, to the Vulcan’s advice.

 

So it was that all of the Vulcan food that he and his son didn’t consume was sold every four months to a Tellarite trade vessel that in turn sold the crops to Vafer Tor. Jim never touched any of the credits he made from the tri-annual deal, instead he placed them in a highly secure vault on the lower level of his ship that he had labeled, “Grayson’s Trust Fund.” (The vault was the next best thing in lieu of the fact that setting up an actual trust fund was impossible.)

 

The other regular trades he did involved delivering unprocessed Andorian spider silk to Betazoid twice a year where it was treated and colored by some of the most skilled dyers in the Federation. They made the already valuable cloth, which was deservedly touted as the warmest, lightest, and softest in the galaxy, extremely expensive indeed. Jim had bought a blue and gold quilt of the stuff for Grayson to keep him warm in the chill of space and it had cost him nearly a hundred thousand credits.

 

Jim also made runs four times a year to neutral planets to smuggle in Romulan Ale for Yukort’s, a Ferengi-owned casino, and occasionally made deliveries of triticale from Mantick III to the colonists of Paloxi, a small planet of mostly mechanics who happily traded their tech for the purple wheat. With what was left of his time, Jim made deliveries of just about anything to anywhere that he particularly wanted to go.

 

There wasn’t the excitement of being on the Enterprise, of being a Starfleet Captain, but Jim had his son by his side, and that was worth a million starships. He wouldn’t trade his child for anything.

 

Grayson cheered as Jim steered the _Aurora Borealis_ through Hyon Tellis’ atmosphere.

 

“Go put on your warm clothes, Gray,” Jim instructed, “It’s not snowing but it’ll still be chilly. And don’t forget your hat.”

 

“Yes, Papa!” Grayson ran toward the rear of the ship where their bedrooms were located, sending waves of enthusiasm all over the place.

 

It only took another minute for Jim to land his ship near the Orion temple and put what he called the ‘parking break’ on. He stood and stretched, his muscles slightly numb from sitting still for so long, and then walked toward the ship’s exit. He could have put the ship on auto-pilot, but Grayson loved watching his Papa fly from place to place, and Jim loved to indulge him.

 

Jim keyed in the ten-digit code to open the ship doors, which he regularly had to change to keep Grayson from sneaking out to explore, stepped down the gangplank and saw Starveil’s High Priestess immediately exit the ornate temple, wearing little besides the coy smile on her lovely face, “Hello, James!”

 

“Hello, Kaita,” Jim greeted with a winning smile, “You look beautiful as always.”

 

A part of Jim really wanted to know how she and her priestesses managed to keep warm during the winter when they wore what basically was intricately woven thread, but he figured that it wasn’t polite to ask.

 

Kaita laughed, “What a flirt you are! Perhaps you have changed your mind about spending some quality time with us?”

 

“Sorry, Kaita, I’m afraid I am a bit too old for such fun.”

 

“Old!” Kaita snorted, flipping her raven curls over her shoulder, “You are barely thirty, James.”

 

“It must be fatherhood then,” Jim said blithely, “My little tyke never slows down.”

 

Kaita’s demeanor softened at the mention of his son, “And where is Grayson? Surely you don’t mean to keep such an adorable little one from us?”

 

Kaita had been smitten with Grayson from the very first moment she saw him, which, as far as Jim was concerned, was how everyone should feel about his child because Grayson was simply wonderful.

 

“I’m right here, Aunt Kaita!” Grayson came bounding out of the ship, his chest puffed out with pride at being called adorable. He was wearing a long royal blue coat that brought attention to his lithe form and his giant eyes, with a dark red hat and mittens covering his head and small hands.

 

Grayson had loved Kaita quite easily in return. This wasn’t much of a surprise as Grayson liked nearly everyone that he met. He only got to see his ‘aunt’ for a few days twice a year, but he spoke to her on the subspace radio at least once a week.

 

Kaita scooped him up and gave him a hug, “And how are you, little one?”

 

“Good, but I’m not little anymore. I can reach the top of my dresser without my step stool now!” Grayson told her exuberantly.

 

“That’s wonderful, Gray!” and if Kaita wasn’t really enthusiastic about Grayson’s achievement, she was certainly adept at pretending to be.

 

“Can I see the snow flowers, Aunt Kaita?” Grayson asked, “I promise to be very careful. I’m big enough to help papa with our hot flowers now.”

 

Grayson considered everything that grew out of soil to be a ‘flower’ whether it actually was or not. ‘Snow flowers’ were all plants that grew in cold climates and ‘hot flowers’ were those that grew in tropical or desert climates. Jim found the misconception to be the cutest thing ever and so didn’t bother to correct him.

 

“Certainly!” Kaita agreed, “James, Marta and Jazel are waiting in the brewery for you. I will take Grayson to the gardens; the Ruce Berries have just become ripe and I believe he will enjoy some.”

 

“Yes, please!” Grayson exclaimed in excitement.

 

“Thanks, Kaita,” Jim nodded at her, “Be good, kiddo.”

 

“I will, Papa,” Grayson promised.

 

Jim left his son in Kaita’s capable hands and went to go find the red-headed twins who were in charge of the brewery.

 

****

“Can I have a puppy, Papa?” Grayson asked a few days later, tugging on Jim’s black jacket, “Farah told me that Mrs. Colby a few blocks in that direction,” Grayson let go of Jim’s coat to point westward, “is selling the puppies that her dog had a few weeks ago. They’re tiny ones, shizzoos. Please, Papa?”

 

“Shiz… you mean Shih Tzu’s, Gray?” Jim asked.

 

“That’s what I said, shizzoos. Can I, please?” Grayson stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and widened his blue eyes as much as he could.

 

“I don’t know, Grayson,” Jim said, “Having a puppy is a lot of responsibility.”

 

“I can do it, Papa,” Grayson told him with determination, “I know I can. I can take him for walks in our holodeck, and teach him tricks, and feed him, and clean up after him, and everything!”

 

“You really want a puppy?” Jim questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, Papa,” Grayson said, “He can be my friend like you are and like Uncle Selik and Aunt Kaita are when we get to see them.”

 

A spike of guilt shot through Jim that he quickly pressed down to keep Grayson from sensing it. Their life, he knew, wasn’t exactly conducive to making friends and his son had to be lonely.

 

“Of course we can get you a puppy, Gray,” Jim said instead, making his son cheer.

 

“Thank you, Papa! Thank you!”

 

“Let’s go let Kaita know where we’re going and then we can head to this Mrs. Colby’s place, kay?”

 

Kaita was remarkably unsurprised when Jim told her that they were going to see a woman about a puppy. She just laughed and gave them more detailed instructions on how to get to the Colby farm.

 

Jim elected to walk there, not seeing a point in wasting fuel when the farm was less than a half mile away. Grayson was skipping ahead of him, and then rushing back to Jim’s side when he realized that he was getting too far ahead, nearly the entire time, a blinding smile never leaving his face. Jim hardly minded it. Seeing his son so carefree and happy was a boon.

 

If someone had told him five years ago, when he’d been Captain of the USS Enterprise, the hero who saved Earth and the Federation, Starfleet’s Golden Boy who was on track to someday be an admiral, that this was how his life would turn out he would have laughed himself sick. If someone had told him that this was how his life would turn out and that he would be grateful for it, he would have marooned that person on Delta Vega in a nanosecond.

 

Yet he was grateful, so incredibly grateful. Despite the loss of just about everything and everyone he’d once known. Despite knowing that he would never see Pike, or Bones, or his crew ever again, despite having to sacrifice his father’s name, Jim was grateful.

 

They reached the Colby farm quickly and Grayson wasted no time in bounding up the driveway and knocking on the bright red front door. Jim just rolled his eyes good-naturedly, his son had zero patience sometimes.

 

The woman who opened the door was plump, had silver-grey hair that was pinned up in a bun, and a genuinely warm smile on her face. She reminded Jim immediately of Louise Kirk, his paternal grandmother, right down to the smell of sugar cookies that came wafting toward him.

 

“Hello, there,” she said, “What brings two fine gents such as yourselves over my way?”

 

Grayson smiled widely, “Are you Mrs. Colby?”

 

“I am,” she responded.

 

“I’m Grayson. Papa and I are here because we heard that you are selling Shizzoos.”

 

Mrs. Colby giggled, “I certainly am. Were you looking to buy one mister Grayson?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Well how about you come in and see the pups then?” Mrs. Colby suggested, stepping back so that Grayson and Jim could enter what was a very quaint living room decorated with a plethora of different sized and coloured roosters. “The pups are right through that door, on the back porch, why don’t you go pick one out while I talk to your papa?”

 

“Okay, thank you!” Grayson said before speeding over to where Mrs. Colby had pointed.

 

“Sorry about that,” Jim said, “He’s a bit excited Mrs. Colby. This will be his first pet.”

 

“I completely understand, I have five grandchildren, and do call me Harriet, please,” Mrs. Colby responded, “And your name is?”

 

“Edwards, Ti Edwards, ma’am,” Jim lied easily, the name slipping off his tongue without him having to think about it, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Likewise, Mr. Edwards.”

 

“Oh, call me Ti, please, everybody does,” Jim smiled at her, making the older woman blush slightly.

 

He might be thirty and a father, but damn did he still have it.

 

“Papa!” Grayson called, “I’ve found my puppy!”

 

Grayson reentered the living room carrying a puppy with jet black fur that seemed more than happy to give Grayson plenty of kisses.

 

“He’s a beautiful looking puppy, kiddo,” Jim smiled before turning back to Harriet, “How much ma’am?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Harriet replied, “I figured that I would probably have to give them away anyway, there aren’t too many families around here that can afford to buy a pup, and I’m happy that I’ve made such a nice young man like your son happy.”

 

“Thank you very much,” Jim said, filled with gratitude toward the woman, “We appreciate it a great deal.”

 

“Yes,” Grayson chimed in, “Thank you so, so much!”

 

****

 

“So, what are you gonna name him, Gray?” Jim asked as they walked back, Grayson carrying his new puppy at his own insistence.

 

“Nesh-kur,” Grayson said decisively.

 

“The Vulcan word for black, huh?” Jim said dryly, “Well, it’s a very logical name, kiddo.”

 

“Thank you, Papa.”

 

****

 

 “Bye Aunt Kaita,” Grayson said, hugging the Orion woman tightly the following afternoon. The _Aurora Borealis_ was all prepped to take off. All Jim was waiting on was his son, who insisted on hugging each of the fourteen Starveil priestesses goodbye at least twice.

 

“Farewell, Grayson,” Kaita pecked the little boy on the cheek, “We will talk soon, okay?”

 

“Yes,” Grayson promised solemnly.

 

“Why don’t you show Nesh-kur the holodeck, Grayson?” Jim suggested, ruffling his son’s hair.

 

“Okay!” Grayson said brightly before running into the ship.

 

“Always on the move,” Kaita remarked fondly, “Do take care of yourself and your little one, James. There has been… talk on the subspace radio,” and she gave him a very pointed look.

 

A chill went down Jim’s spine, “Ah, I understand. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful, Kaita, I promise.”

 

Kaita was fully aware of who Jim actually was and had taken it upon herself to warn him of any potential danger. She had known the pain of having a child ripped from her and would not allow Jim to suffer such. Her message was clear: the Vulcans had gotten Starfleet to start up _another_ search party for him.

 

“See that you do,” Kaita said, “I will call in a week’s time.”

 

“I will see you lovely ladies again,” Jim gave them a salute with two fingers, making several of them giggle or roll their eyes affectionately, and then entered his ship. He sealed the doors and then made his way to the front to take off. A few minutes later the ship was re-entering the vast expanse of space.

 

Jim quickly programmed the coordinates for Risa and entered Warp Three. The highest his ship was capable of was Warp Five but there was hardly a need to waste fuel by traveling that quickly. After ascertaining that they would reach Risa in two week’s time, Jim set the ship on autopilot and then went to go find his son.

 

As expected, Grayson was in the holodeck, having set the system to a basic park program. He was throwing a small plastic disk for Nesh-kur to fetch and bring back. The little Shih Tzu looked like he having the time of his life, his tail was wagging so quickly.

 

“Papa!” Grayson noticed him, “Come and play with us.”

 

“I’m coming kiddo,” Jim told him.

 

An hour later, Jim lay down on the grass, drained from the longest game of tag he had ever played. His son truly had an inexhaustible source of energy. Nesh-kur wasted no time in jumping on his stomach and licking his face.

 

“Nesh-kur is giving you kisses, Papa,” Grayson laughed.

 

Jim laughed too and sat up, “He sure is. It’s getting late. How about we get cleaned up and then I’ll make us dinner. What do you want?”

 

“A cheeseburger,” Grayson told him making Jim blink in surprise. Grayson rarely ate meat of any kind so his request was an unexpected one.

 

“If that’s what you want, kiddo,” Jim said, “Let’s get you in the bath, kay?”

 

“With bubbles, Papa,” Grayson reminded.

 

“I know, I know,” Jim assured, “We can’t possibly have a bath without bubbles. It would be a crime.”

 

“Yes,” Grayson agreed, “It would.”

            ****

Some time later, after Grayson had taken his bubble bath, Jim had showered, dinner had been prepared while Gray completed the Vulcan language lessons that Selik sent daily to the boy’s padd, and the family had eaten, Jim entered his son’s room to make sure the boy was getting ready for bed like he was supposed to be.

 

Jim smiled at the sight of Grayson already sitting eagerly on his bed, wearing black footed pajamas with gold stars scattered across the soft fabric, and cradling Nesh-kur by his side.

 

“Ready for your bedtime story, kiddo?”

 

“Yes, Papa,” Grayson answered, “Can you read ‘ _The Rainbow Martian_ ’ please? I like that one a lot.”

 

“Sure thing,” Jim said, pulling the book down from Grayson’s bookshelf. His son, just like him, preferred actual paper books to reading from padds. Jim settled down next to Grayson, putting an arm around him so that he could lean close and see all of the pictures, “Once upon a time, there lived a Martian named Marty who was the most colorful Martian on all of Mars…”

 

“… And Marty never tried to get rid of his colors ever again because he knew that he was perfectly perfect just the way he was.” Jim finished twenty minutes later.

 

“Read it again!”

 

“Nice try, kiddo, but it’s time for all ‘perfectly perfect just the way they are’ kids to hit the hay.” Jim said, placing a kiss on Grayson’s forehead.

 

“Okay,” Grayson let out a very put-upon sigh, “But I don’t see why it’s necessary for me to strike cow food.”

 

Jim chuckled, “Do you want me to sing to you?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Computer, lights 10 percent,” Jim ordered as he stood to tuck Grayson under his sheets and quilt, letting Nesh-kur curl up near Grayson’s chin, before he knelt down beside the bed and began to sing.

 

**“** _You must be my Lucky Star_   
_'Cause you shine on me wherever you are_   
_I just think of you and I start to glow_   
_And I need your light_   
_And baby you know_   
  
_Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight_   
_Starlight, starbright make everything all right_   
_Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight_   
_Starlight, starbright yeah_   
  
_You must be my Lucky Star_   
_'Cause you make the darkness seem so far_   
_And when I'm lost you'll be my guide_   
_I just turn around and you're by my side_   
  
_Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight_   
_Starlight, starbright make everything all right_   
_Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight_   
_Starlight, starbright yeah_   
  
_Come on shine your heavenly body tonight_   
_'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right_   
  
_You may be my lucky star_   
_But I'm the luckiest by far.”_

 

“I’m the luckiest by far,” Jim repeated softly to the now sleeping boy. He was tired as hell, but Jim couldn’t tear himself away from his slumbering son’s side for a long while. Grayson was putting off waves of love and contentment and safety that made Jim’s heart swell every time he felt them. So he stayed right where he was, kneeling by Grayson’s bedside.

 

This way he could revel in the invaluable treasure he’d gained at such a hefty price.


End file.
